


Sugar Logic

by I_am_a_Ruin



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Fights, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, color names, every metaphor I could think of, gumball needs to sleep more, lotsa kisses, marshall is a baby, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Ruin/pseuds/I_am_a_Ruin
Summary: uh.... Marshall gets his feelings hurt when Gumball breaks a promise to him. Gumball has some explaining to do





	Sugar Logic

**Author's Note:**

> I tried really really hard cuz I'm obsessed with this ship but this is my first time writing fanfic for them or this fandom so... go easy on me.

It was a soft night; the kind for hot chocolate kisses and buttery hugs. Lemon-yellow lights glow dimly, giving everything a candlelight hue. His chest was tightening, heart squeezing with a yawing ache. The sugary smell of bubblegum was in the air, a longing tearing him open and planting itself inside him. 

He should have stayed home. At least there he could jack himself to sleep without shame, without the knowledge something better than his own hand was only one room away. Stupid Bubba and his brilliant mind, filled with ideas far more important than his boyfriend. 

Marshall knew where he stood in Gumball’s life. Candy kingdom, science experiments, Marshall, sleep, food… It stung but it meant he was in the Prince’s life so he didn’t, couldn’t complain. What really hurt was that Bubba had  _ promised  _ that he would finish early and spend the night with his boyfriend, and Marshall  _ knew better, _ but he still believed him because Bubba had insisted so sincerely. 

It was two in the morning and Bubba was still testing his theory he “just had to write down before I forget.” He would be right back three hours ago. 

Marshall finally conceded his loss, standing and turning the light off. He crawled back into the cold bed, facing down on Bubba’s side, pressing his face into Bubba’s pillow. Anger struck through him after several moments, wanting to act out for being ditched. Again.

He sank his fangs into every red/pink surface, draining the color into dull, lifeless, dust-grey. He stuffed himself with sweet, filling color. Part of him wanted to leave, let Bubba return whenever to an empty grey room and know how hurt Marshall fucking was and not to see him until Bubba was ready to make it up to him. The other part of him wanted to sit there, bits of pink on his face, just glaring when Gumball finally came in. 

Then the anger popped like a bubble, leaving him sad and lonely again. Fuck, he was going to cry. At least he was alone. He could hate himself less if no one would see. Red hot tears burned their way down his face. He tried to keep it quiet, but once the emotions broke down the dam, they came out full force. He bit down on his hand to keep from wailing. He  _ hated _ him. He did. Marshall had wronged Gumball a lot, but at least he had committed. Where was the commitment from the prince? Certainly not to Marshall. He kept acting like he didn’t care, but he cared so much it  _ hurt.  _ His loneliness was choking him.

Gumball was trying to sneak quietly in and Marshall was trying to stop crying; neither were succeeding. The pink-haired prince froze, eyes piercing into Marshall’s sobbing form. “Marsh? Marshall, what’s wrong?”

Soft, sweet words that made Marshall think of the melted chocolate cuddles he should have received and didn’t. The anger bubble inflated back up, “Fuck you. Fu-fuck you, Gumball.”

The boy flinched at the harsh words, but did not leave. He, instead, drew closer, sitting on the bed next to his boyfriend. “What’s wrong, Marsh?” 

Marshall tried his damndest to glare, but it was hard with blurry, red-rimmed eyes and wobbly lips. “I-” he tried to start, shaking his head in frustration. “You.”

“Me?” Gumball prompted after a few moments of bitter silence.

“I’m okay with all… this  _ stuff,  _ your science and that it’s the most important thing to you-” Gumball was opening his mouth, ‘No, don’t interrupt! I like how it makes you so happy. At least, I thought I didn’t care because I’m so  _ lucky,  _ but I’m not. I want, for  _ once,  _ to make you as happy as you make me. I can’t take this anymore, Gummy. If I’m not as important to you…”

“Are you done?”

Marshall’s jaw dropped, ready to spit raging fury, but he wasn’t given the chance.

“Of course you’re important to me, Marshall. I know I’m distracted a lot but you… You’re all I ever think about. I was trying to come up with… Well, it was supposed to be a surprise, but a self-heating fabric so you wouldn’t be so cold all the time. But… I promised and I should have stayed with you… I’m sorry. But… I can’t believe you think  _ anything  _ is more important to me than you. I… I  _ love _ you.”

“You… You what?” Marshall demanded.

“I love you. I love you. I thought that I wasn’t sure, but I am. Marshall Lee, I love you.” 

“No. No, you don’t mean that. You just feel bad for making me cry. There is no way you love me because I’m… me. You love your kingdom, sure. Not me.” Marshall insisted, stony faced and glaring.

Gumball frowned deeply, scooting closer. “You are an  _ idiot _ if you think I would tell you something so serious out of guilt. And I’m going to keep saying it until you believe me. I love you.” He leaned forward, watching Marshall’s red eyes cross and kiss the tip of his nose. “Love you.  _ I  _ love you. I lo-” With every syllable he found a new patch of skin to peck, to whisper the words to with his lips. 

“Okay, okay. I believe you,” Marshall laughed, pushing Gumball’s face away. “I believe you, your highness.”

“Now tell me! Say it,” Gumball grinned. “‘I’m really important to Bubba and he loves me.’ Say it.”

“I think you’re ridiculous and need some sleep.” Marshall rolled his eyes.

“I’ll  _ sleep  _ when you say it.”

“Blackmail!” Marshall gasped dramatically, a smirk spreading across his lips so wide his fangs stuck out, pressed into his bottom lip. “What if I said that you’re really attractive instead?”

Gumball’s face turned a bright punch and he stammered out, “Well… well, th-then I would say ‘I know, dummy. Stop avoiding it.’”

“Fine, bossy,” Marshall rolled his eyes, “I’m really important to Gummy and he loves me.’”

“Aw, you sap.” Gumball laughed in satisfaction, giving Marshall a light kiss.

“You are a sap for kissing me like that, you dweeb.” Marshall snorted. He reached up, cupping Bubba’s chin. His fingers slid over that man’s soft pink face and stared into his eyes for a moment, watching as Bubba’s face got darker and his pupils dilated. “You’re soooo hot, your highness. I’m going to kiss you until you can’t breath. ‘Til you feel like you’re dying.”

And then he  _ did.  _ Bubba was panting into his mouth, kissing him like he was air itself. He was kissing Marshall like the sky was crumbling, the world was ending, and it was crackling fire, mouth full of bright stars. Marshall was tumbling into him and everything was fuzzy around the edges.

Gumball was the first to pull away, gasping and chuckling hysterically. “So am I forgiven, then?”

“Only if my fabric works.” Marshall teased, catching his breath.

Gumball sat back and propped himself up, grabbing at his newly grey sheets. “What the  _ hell.  _ Marshall?”

Marshall’s eyes went wide with guilt and he rubbed the back of his neck. “I… um love you, too, you know?”

If looks could kill, Marshall would have his heart beating again only to be ripped out. “How  _ dare  _ you accuse me of saying those words out of guilt and you…. just… How  _ dare you?” _

“Bubs, I’m sorry. Okay, that was wrong. I was pissed at you for ditching me and I was hungry and it just made sense… but I swear, I mean it. I really do lov-”

“No, don’t say it until I’ve told you I’ve forgiven you because then I can’t believe you mean it. For the record, I do forgive you because I was an asshole and  _ not  _ because you said those words. So if you aren’t ready, don’t say them.”

“You think I’m the idiot.” Marshall shook his head, taking Gumball’s hands. “But for all you’re equations and brilliance… How are you still so blind? I’ve loved you since… forever. So yeah, I love you. Dummy.”

The look on Bubba Gumball’s face put stars to shame. He was smiling so brightly it hurt to look at but Marshall couldn’t look away. 

“Oh, stop. I’m not proposing.” Marshall said snarkily, pulling at his own hair, embarrassed.

“Say it again.” Bubba pleaded, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

“No, you’re embarrassing me.” Marshall whined, playing with his Bubba’s hair. 

“Aw, but it’s so cute when you say it.” Bubba begged, nibbling on Marshall’s neck.

“You’re a dirty, rotten cheat.” Marshall’s voice was high-pitched and gulping, but it worked because he said it in the next breath, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback in the form of comments is greatly appreciated! thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
